My Fairy Tail Life
by Fairytailstorywriter
Summary: This is just a story that I will be writing and it involves me and my life in Fairy Tail and I know that it may not be very appealing to most viewers but its okay haters gonna hate!XD And also there may be a bit of romance in this as well but not a lot. X3 So enjoy my story! Also Loke isn't going to be a spirit in this even though he is one XD and Wendy, Carla, and Lilly too.X3
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

As I was walking down the snow covered streets of Magnolia, I spotted a bench and decided to sit down and rest after my long day of traveling.

I looked over at my friend, the cat/exceed Jenna. She looked up at me as she landed on the bench beside me as her wings dissapeared. " Boy its cold."

Jenna said shivering. " I know, hopefully we'll be able to find that famous guild, Fairy Tail." I said with a smug look on my face. Then I herd a loud crack and saw Jenna

collapse to the ground face first. " Jenna!" I said reaching my hand out to help my somehow injured friend. But before I could do anything to help my injured friend, I felt a somewhat strong hand grab my shoulder, then a dark figure behind me say in a deep voice,"Your coming with us...". I just sat there and smirked. Then I pulled my shoulder away from the mans grasp and stood up saying "You made a big mistake...". My fist lit up with fire and boy, I knew I was gonna have some fun. But right when I was about to start beating up the group of guys in charge of this stupid plan to try and kidnapp me, I heard someone yell '_Fire Dragon Rooooooaaar!'_. I turned around to see who it was but instead I saw the large man that was behind me fly into

one of the bare trees. Then I saw a spikey pink-haired boy start kicking everyones ass. I noticed that he was more wreckless than me with fire going everywhere and burning almost all of the trees in the park I was at.

I decided that he could take care of them while I help Jenna. Before I could I stared at the boys strength and it somehow caught my attention.

While he was finishing up the fight with all of the guys around me that were practically vanishing because they ran away, one of them was about to wack the boy on the back of the head with a rather large stick. I ran over to where they were at and yelled, '_Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!_' and I knocked the guy out as I punched him in his gut and watched him fall to the ground. "Hey." I said to the boy that still had his back turned on me.

Then he finally turned around to meet my face and I was kinda shocked to see how good looking he was. " Um I just wanted to say thanks for helping me, but I didn't really need your help actually." I said flatly. "Hey! Whatever, anyways I have a question." He said staring at me. I looked at him for a minute before saying, " Yeah?". " What are you doing out here so late anyways, its like 5:45 or something like that?" " Well I could ask you the same thing." I shot back at him. He just smiled, " Well protecting the inocent of course." I tried to hold in my laughter, " Y-yeah right..". I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing. " Shutup!" He said angirly. " Sorry, anyways I have to go..." I said turning my back on him and walking over to where Jenna lay silently but her chest was still gently going up and down. I bent over as I picked her up and held her close to my chest to try and keep her

warm. " Hey, where could you be going at this hour?" He asked me as I was about to walk away. I turned around to look at him and said, " Well, I'm looking for a guild called Fairy Tail." At the answer he got he smiled and a spark glinted in his eyes as he said, " Well I'm actually a member of that guild." I was dumbfounded thinking '_How could a dumbass like that be part of that guild?' _I stared at him for a moment and said "Could you please take me there, cause you see I don't know where it is..." I said trailing off. He walked up to me and stood beside me, "Sure, let's go!".

He grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the direction of the guild. When we turned the next corner, there was a rather big building in front of us. My mouth just dropped open at how large the building was but I thought _'Well what did I expect from Fairy Tail?...'. _I let go of the boys hand and realized I didn't know what his name was. I turned to look at him and said "Hey, whats your name?". "Oh yeah, my names Natsu, whats

yours?". "My names Rebecca." I said with a smile. The sun started to come up over the big town of magnolia as people started to come out of their houses as Natsu said, "Well Rebecca, welcome to Fairy Tail!".


	2. Chapter 2:The Guild Hall

...Chapter 2:The Guild Hall...

"Wow..." I said in amazement as I stared blankly at the Guild's building. "Come on." Natsu said as he started walking towards the entrance. I followed as Jenna started to squirm in my arms. She rose her head, "What happend?..." she said in a groggy voice. "Well, some jerks came and knocked you out, the guy in front of us helped us, and he showed us where the Guild was." I explained as I was about to walk into the guild hall. "You ready?" I asked Jenna with a smile. She nodded as I opened the doors to the guild and walked in. Suddenly as I was walking, I felt someones arm drape onto my shoulders. I looked up to see a charming boy with orange hair and wearing blue sun glasses. "Hello, I'm Loki and you are?" Loki said. "Not interested!" I said as gripped my free hand into a fist as it lit with an orange-yellow fire. He just backed away and was surprised to see I was a fire wizard, or to be more specific, a Fire Dragon Slayer. The fire in my hands dissappeared as I searched for Natsu to ask him to show me around since I didn't exactly know where to get my guild mark and where everything was. I finally found Natsu but, what do ya know, he was fighting with a half-naked guy.

The first thing that came to my mind was '_Half naked pervert...'. _I looked around at everyone that was at the guild and honestly, there were some wierd looking people at that guild but I thought _'I guess that is what makes Fairy Tail so special...'. _Well I did see a few normal looking people like a blonde headed girl with keys sitting at the bar, talking to a pretty silverish haired girl. A scarlet-red headed girl eating some cake, a cute looking girl with blue hair and pigtails talking to cat that looked sorta like Jenna but with a different shade of a coat, a darker shade of a blue headed girl that had big curls, and yet again, another girl with a lighter shade of blue reading a book at one of the tables with two guys.

Well at least I thought that the girl with blue-big curls was normal but, she was kinda stalking the half naked pervert I saw from before. She was standing behind one of the wooden poles that hold up the roof of the guild hall. _'That isn't freaky at all...', _"Hello." someone said interupting my thought. I noticed it was the girl I noticed before with the silverish hair. "Um, hi." I said as I smiled at her. "I don't think I have seen you around the guild hall before, are you new here?" She asked. I nodded, "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me 'Mira'." she said in her sweet voice. "Oh, I'm Rebecca, It's nice to meet you, and this is Jenna." I said showing her Jenna who was still in my arms. Before I knew it Jenna opened her wings and flew beside me. "It's about time you got up." I said joking around. "Sorry that I'm a slow riser." Jenna said crossing her arms and her stomache growled as well. Mira just giggled at us, "You know, you remind me a lot of someone thats here in the guild." she said laughing. "Follow me, I'll get Jenna a snack and you your guild insignia." '_I wonder who I remind her of, oh well...', _I followed Mira to the bar where the blonde girl I noticed earlier was.

"So Jenna, what would you like to eat?" Mira asked sweetly. "Ummmm... how about some fish?" Jenna said smiling. "Sure, do you want anything Rebecca?", she turned to me expecting an answer. "Some fire please." I said as Mira stared at me for a moment. "Fire? What would you want fire for?". "To eat of course, I need my energy, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer." I said proudly. "Really? That is amazing now we'll have four Dragon Slayers in the guild, and two that are the same." she said happily as she went to attrieve what me and Jenna ordered. I lay my head down on the counter because I was just so tired. When I was about to doze off, someone bumped into me. And boy did that make me jump, I jumped up with my fist lit with fire and I realized it was the half naked pervert from before, wait let me rephrase that, 'Naked Pervert'. My face turned beet red as he asked "May I borrow your clothes miss?" Now that pissed me off.

"NO!", I said as I punched him in the face and he crash landed into Natsu who was coming towards the Naked Pervert. The both flew into some of the tables near by knocking down and crashing into most of the who were sitting at them. Then everyone started to fight with each other! The Scarlet-red haired mage I saw from earlier eating the cake got up and bashed Natsu's Head into the Naked Pervert's head. _'Wow, and here I was thinking that Fairy Tail was a calm guild, but I should have known the stories of them blowing up villages was true.'_

Welp, I hope you like it so far peeps X3. It was hard thinking of what to type but I thought I should try to make it funny XD. Anyways please Review and Follow my story it would really motivate me, thanks. ;3


	3. Chapter 3: My Life So Far In A New Guild

…Chapter 3: My Life So Far In A New Guild…

It's been two and a half weeks since I joined the guild Fairy Tail. It's been great so far. I have been going on job requests with Natsu and his team. Most of them went well, but then again some of the requests we screwed up big time.

Anyway, I got a new apartment. Except the land lady there, isn't all that friendly. The guild offered me to stay at their women's only apartment but I declined because I like my own personal space.

Staying at the apartment costs more than Lucy's, '8,000 Jewel'. That was the reason why I went on jobs with Natsu and his team. And I have settled in nicely at the apartment but one thing, Natsu and Happy keep coming over to my apartment!

It pisses me off completely. I keep on telling them to go to Lucy's instead, but they told me that she keeps kicking them out. I see why.

Other than Natsu and Happy, I have gotten to know everyone else in the guild. Like Laxus, Bisco, Evergreen, Freed, Macorov, Mira, Lisana, Elfman, Panther Lilly, Carla, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Macow, Gajeel, and of course Natsu and Happy.

Even though I have gotten to know Juvia a bit more she considers me a so called 'Love Rival' between me, her, and Gray.

Jenna has even gotten to know the guild members better. She is fitting in well, considering that we haven't been in a guild until now. We always traveled and never went to anyone for help since I didn't have parents.

My mother, a fire dragon like Natsu's father Igneel, died from drowning. Ever since that time I have been on my own, traveling, trying to find a place to call my own. But that didn't exactly happen.

Instead I found a small abandoned cottage in the woods, not too far from a village. I decided to live there. Since there was a village near by I presumed I had everything I needed, well except money.

So I went to find a job. I found one, but it's a job serving drinks at a bar to half drunk customers.

I know, it's a horrible job for a 10 year old girl. But it gave me good amounts of money. When I did get paid a pay check, I went to the village market to bye furniture, blankets and pillows, and food.

One day when I was walking back from the village market, I spotted a rather large egg that had yellow striped patterns on it. I thought right away that it was a dragon's egg because of its size.

It took a while for it to open and what popped out was the unexpected. A light yellow cat with scarlet-orange eyes, and wings! I decided to keep her because who can refuse to take care of something so cute.

It took me a while to come up with a name for her, but in the end I decided to name her Jenna. She seemed happy in the end with her new name.

The next 3 years when I was 13, I decided to leave the cottage with Jenna. I burnt it down because I didn't want to remember all the things I did there or here in this town.

Then I picked up my bag and left with Jenna flying beside me. I decided to ride the train, since I have never been on one. But to my surprise I was motion sick. Jenna asked me what was wrong but I couldn't speak and people kept on steering clear of me.

When we finally made it to our destination, I jumped out of the train saying that I was never going to ride that thing again.

After I recovered from the train, we both went into the town and got something to eat. And after that, we began to travel alone. It was a bit lonely but since I had Jenna beside me, I wasn't lonely that much except I missed my mother.

Other than that I traveled over the years, seeing so many great things, and fighting weird monsters. I had to learn to make my own fire so I could keep up my energy.

And when I was finally 16 I heard of a guild called Fairy Tail, of how great it was, and also all of the towns they have destroyed.

I don't know why but I wanted to join that guild! So when I was 17 I decided it was time to join, well if I could make it in that is. And that leads up to now. I am with a guild that takes care of me and supports me.

They are like the family I didn't have when I was little. Honestly they are like a big family and they never give up. So I decided once again, that this was now my new family.


	4. Chapter 4: More about My Past

Okay if anyone was confused of what I look like, I will tell you X3. I have long wavy light brown hair that goes down to the middle of my back, I have boobs as big as Lucy's XD (Yes I had to be specific lol) I also have aqua green eyes, and I am also as tall as Lucy. Okay on to the story itself.

…Chapter 4: More about My Past…

I woke up with a start at 5:55 AM in my warm bed with white sheets and a light yellow quilt. I sat up, stretched and yawned as I got out of bed to get a shower. I gathered up my clothes that I was going to wear and walked over to my bathroom and shut the door.

After I washed my hair and body I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and onto a fuzzy towel I set on the floor. I dried off and put my clothes on as I put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Then I dried my hair with a hair drier and brushed it, getting all of the knots out of my hair.

I opened the door feeling refreshed as I went to cook breakfast for Jenna and myself before she woke up.

I decided to make her favorite, French toast with pancake syrup. I thought I should go on ahead and make me some as well, along with a hot cup of coffee. After I was done cooking and brewing the coffee, I heard something in the other room. _'It must be Jenna getting up, I bet she'll like it if I bring her food to her…' _, I picked up the dishes and brought them into the other room but what greeted me surprised me and pissed me off at the same time.

"Oi, good morning Rebecca!" Natsu said as he sat on my bed with Happy beside him as well. "What are you guys doing in here!?" I yelled as they just smiled and laughed. "We just let our selves in, you know you should learn to lock your door." Natsu said with a smirk. "It was locked, you're the one who broke in!" I sighed as I went over to Jenna who was still soundly asleep on the couch she sleeps on.

I set the dishes of food on the table with a small clatter as I sit beside Jenna, shaking her gently. "Jenna, its time to wake up.", she raises her head heavily as she opens her scarlet-orange eyes.

"Good morning…" Jenna says with a big yawn as she sits up. I smile as I say, "Good morning, are you hungry I made your favorite." I pick up the dish and hand it to her as she says, "Thank you!" then she starts to dig in to her food.

I stand up turning around to face Natsu and Happy who were staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked them as they both replied "We want some too!". I just laughed, "Oh okay, what do you want?". Happy was the first to speak, "Can I have some fried fish?". "Sure, what about you Natsu?". It looked like he was lost in thought.

I repeated his name again when he finally looked up. "Oh, uh how about bacon?" I nod my head as I walk into the kitchen. _'I wonder what's wrong with Natsu…', _I shake off the thought as I start preparing what they had asked for.

After I'm done I bring them their food along with mine. I hand them their plates as they both start to eat. After we were finished, I gathered up their plates and walked into the kitchen. Then I placed the dishes in the sink so I could wash them later.

Then I go back to my room where everyone else is. I then sit down beside Natsu. It was silent for a few moments but Natsu was the one to break the silence. "Um, Rebecca I want to ask you something…", he said starting out. "Yeah, what is it?" I questioned him. " Did your dragon disappear on the date 7/7/7?", I was a bit surprised by the question but I answered after a short period of time. "No actually, she died from drowning…", I looked up at Natsu who was a bit shocked. "But she's a dragon how could she have drowned?", I knew that I didn't want to continue, I remember everything that happened that fateful night. But I knew that for some reason he just had to know.

" I know it sounds stupid that she drowned, but it's true." I said as I continued, "Her name was Himika, a loving and kind dragon. She was very protective over me. It was a stormy night where we were at, we were in the middle of the woods and it was raining like crazy with thunder and lighting. My mother, hid me under her wing to protect from the rain and harsh weather.

But suddenly, we both heard a loud crack behind us. Himika turned around as she saw a tree hovering over both of us. She told me to get on her back so we could both get away from the tree. As I got on her back as she was about to close her wings but the tree fell right on top of her left wing." I stopped as I looked up at Natsu and saw that he had no words for what I was explaining to him. So I continued, "It was broken of course, and it took so long to get the off of her that it felt like an eternity. When it was finally off of her she could barely move her wing. We finally started to get away from that spot but we felt like something was watching us. I could faintly smell a trace of humans but my mother on the other hand could smell them quite well."

I paused, overwhelmed with emotions but I continued anyway. "Himika started to run with me on her back. I turned around discovering a large amount of men running after us. They didn't look like a mob, more like a large amount of hunters with their guns loaded, and carrying torches. Of course you think, 'why didn't she turn around and fight them,' well, that's simple she didn't want me to get hurt by them as she did so. We continued the run, but when we were a good enough distance away from the hunters, my mother sat me down under a well preserved tree. She told me _'Don't be afraid, it will be okay, just stay here until you know that everything is okay alright?' _I nodded as she ran away and I just hid myself, feeling useless. The hunters finally passed by me as they went after my mother who was on a cliff and below that cliff was a very harsh flowing river. She backed away from the men about to roar, but then they shot her. She stumbled back still partially alive but as she tried to fight her way back onto the cliff she fell. When she did I screamed out her name as she fell. And that was the last time I saw my mother…"

I finished my story of how my mother Himika died and I then looked up at Natsu and Happy along with Jenna staring at me astonished.


End file.
